


Peeping Tom

by coockie8



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Emotional Baggage, Fuckbuddies, Insults, Loneliness, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: During a reconnaissance mission on Cyclonia, Aerrow stumbles upon something he'd rather not see, but can't help but watch.





	Peeping Tom

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me; I'm disgusting. Hope you like the fic.

****

It was a, rather dangerous, reconnaissance mission on Cyclonia. Piper, Aerrow, Junko, and Finn had each taken different parts of the Terra in an attempt to learn anything they could. Aerrow had taken the Elite Housing area; there was the barracks, and then there was this place; where the Elite, like Dark Ace, lived. Junko had taken the Barracks. Piper had taken the throne room, and Cyclonis’ personal living quarters. Aerrow wasn’t sure where Finn had gone; probably the place with the least action to avoid having to do too much work.

Aerrow was sneaking around inside one of the apartments; he didn’t know whose it was, but it was _very_ clean. So clean Aerrow almost thought no one lived there. But that thought had been wiped from his mind when he heard talking coming from the bedroom

“If you don’t like my teasing, then why are you moaning?” Snipe’s voice purred.

Aerrow peaked into the room and immediately went beat red at what he saw.

Dark Ace was lying on the bed, naked, with a shirtless Snipe looming over him; teasing his nipples. Dark Ace let his head fall back and he groaned in frustration

“It’s not that I don’t like it… I just need more,” He panted; jerking his hips upwards slightly; making his impressive erection sway.

Aerrow quickly covered his mouth to keep from gasping.

Snipe grinned and ghosted his fingers down Dark Ace’s sides; loving when Dark Ace jerked and giggled at the soft teasing to his sensitive ribs. Snipe pinned his hips to the bed and slowly wrapped a hand around his cock; giving it a gentle squeeze. Dark Ace let out a throaty, needy moan that went straight to Aerrow’s groin

“Please,” He pleaded.

Snipe snickered and pushed Dark Ace’s thighs up and apart before pressing his tongue to his hole. Dark Ace shuddered and clutched the sheets; moaning softly as Snipe ate him out.  He took a deep breath before letting a hand slide over to squeeze the intimidating tent in Snipe’s pants; drawing a groan from the larger male. Snipe pulled back and laid a swift smack down on Dark Ace’s ass

“Slut,” He insulted.

Dark Ace shivered and licked his lips; cock twitching at the name. Snipe nearly growled

“Like when I tell you what you are?” He teased as he sat back and pulled his massive cock out of his tight pants.

Aerrow, once again, had to stifle a gasp.

Dark Ace perked up slightly and looked at the door

“W-Wait,” He stammered “I think I heard something.”

Aerrow cursed silently and quickly hid in a closet. He could hear Snipe get off the bed and go out into the hall to check for the noise

“There’s nothing here, babe,” He assured as he reentered the room “Relax.”

Aerrow slowly exited the closet when he heard the bed creak under Snipe’s weight, and went back to spying.

Dark Ace seemed nervous now; he clearly _wasn’t_ an exhibitionist. Made sense; he had quite the reputation on the line. Even still, he didn’t push Snipe away. Snipe licked his lips

“You’re _so_ fucking hot when you’re insecure,” He growled and pushed Dark Ace to the bed; devouring his mouth.

Dark Ace moaned into the kiss and gripped Snipe’s beefy arms; spreading his legs again and quickly getting back into the swing of things. Snipe let a hand sneak down so he could push a finger inside Dark Ace; pulling back to watch the slender male’s reaction. Dark Ace went rigid and he whimpered

“Fuck,” He panted; grinding down on Snipe’s hand “Just fuck me; I don’t need to be prepped.”

Snipe chuckled and pulled his finger out before reaching over to grab the bottle of lube; squirting a generous amount onto his cock and lining up with Dark Ace’s hole. He held still and grinned down at his partner

“Beg,” He ordered sinisterly.

Dark Ace swallowed thickly and licked his plump lips to wet them

“Please, ruin me,” He pleaded.

Snipe groaned and started to sink into Dark Ace. The slender male went rigid and let out a long, low moan as he took each of Snipe’s 10 inches. Snipe tightly gripped Dark Ace’s hips as he bottomed out

“No matter how many times I fuck you, you’re always so _tight_ ,” He moaned.

Dark Ace took deep breaths as he clenched around the thick cock inside him

“You’re so fucking big,” He mewled; clawing at the sheets desperately; tears welling up in his gorgeous eyes.

Snipe licked his lips at the sight

“You’re fucking hot when you cry, too,” He purred; grinding his hips.

Dark Ace shuddered and dug his nails into Snipe’s arms as the larger man started to slowly thrust. Snipe tightened his grip on Dark Ace’s hips and started pounding him into the bed; basking in the string of beautiful moans the pace pulled from his throat. Dark Ace arched and cried out when Snipe’s thrusts found his prostate

“F-Fuck~ Daddy!” He mewled.

Snipe groaned and wrapped a hand around Dark Ace’s throat; choking him as he started fucking him harder

“Such a dirty, masochistic, little whore for Daddy,” He purred.

Dark Ace choked a moan as he looked up at Snipe with glassy eyes; cock weeping with the need to release. Snipe leaned down and sunk his teeth into Dark Ace’s left nipple; pulling him over the edge. He pulled back just in time to see Dark Ace’s face contort beautifully in ecstasy as he came with a choked cry. A few more thrusts and Snipe was filling him up. Dark Ace shuddered at the feeling but didn’t complain even as Snipe pulled out and cleaned himself off. Dark Ace just lied there for a moment trying to catch his breath as Snipe got dressed. He glanced over at the larger man

“Are you going to stay this time?” He asked as he sat up with a wince.

Snipe snorted and rolled his eyes at Dark Ace before popping his shoulders

“Do I ever?” He drawled before leaving.

Aerrow quickly hid in the closet again before Snipe left the room and waited for the metallic clang that signified he’d left the apartment. He slowly reemerged from the closet with the intent to leave but stopped when he saw Dark Ace sitting on his bed with a knee pulled up to his chest; hiding his face in his arms. He wasn’t crying, but he did look dejected. Aerrow lowered his gaze in silent pity before he fled the apartment; supposing Dark Ace was just lonely.

Aerrow stopped outside and pressed his back against the wall; blood rushing to his cheeks again as he thought about what he’d just watched. Why did he have a feeling Dark Ace would be the star of his late night jerk –off fantasies for a while?

**Author's Note:**

> Aerrow's a little voyeur, Snipe's a dick, and Dark Ace's just wants to be fucking spooned god dammit. Somebody love this adorable murderer! As per usual; if you guys want a sequel, lemme know.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
